


lights on

by norudeghosts



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys in Skirts, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Rimming, dirty pictures get taken in the middle bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norudeghosts/pseuds/norudeghosts
Summary: Seungmin is in a skirt. Chan has several feelings about it.





	lights on

Seungmin is wearing a skirt.

Chan tries very hard to process anything beyond that, but it doesn't work too well. His boyfriend is sat on one of the chairs at their kitchen island, working on something -presumably homework- and seemingly oblivious to Chan's stare, and he is absolutely, unquestionably wearing a skirt. It's not a particularly fancy or outstanding skirt on its own, just a dark and pleated one, but it's _ short _ and he can see so much of those thighs that he's pretty sure his brain is short-circuiting.

He must make some kind of noise, because Seungmin looks up, eyes crinkling behind his glasses from his smile. "Hi, Channie." He's also wearing one of Chan's hoodies, fingers just barely visible around his pencil and yeah, there went any chance he had of a real, coherent thought tonight.

"Hi, Minnie." He responds, but he's just staring at the smooth expanse of skin exposed to him, kicking his shoes off without looking and slowly walking towards his boyfriend. "Can I ask what prompted this?"

Seungmin swivels the chair to face him, letting the sleeves slip all the way down his hands as he plays with them. Chan can't help the smile that crosses his lips, ducking his head down to give the younger man a slow kiss. Seungmin hums happily into it, links his arms around Chan's neck. His eyes are still soft and half-lidded when Chan pulls back. "You don't think it's weird?" The question sounds off-handed, but he can hear the underlying worry.

"Weird?" Chan almost chokes on a laugh, dropping his hands down to Seungmin's thighs. He only hesitates for a second before tightening his grip, dragging a squeal out of Seungmin as he easily picks him up and deposits him on the cold countertop. The dark fabric splays out around him, a stark contrast against the pale grey stone, and Chan has a hard time dragging his eyes away. "Baby, you look _ gorgeous_."

He can see the color flushing into Seungmin's cheeks, only drawn out more by the pale pink of his recently dyed hair. It had been a 'spur of the moment' thing (encouraged by Jisung dyeing his own nearly-neon blue) but Chan personally couldn't be more thrilled with it- the combination of the gentle color with those wide circle glasses and the oversized sweater and skirt? He wants absolutely nothing more than to ruin his boyfriend, and something tells him Seungmin wouldn't be opposed.

He rubs his thumbs in slow circles against the soft skin of his thighs, leans in to catch Seungmin in another kiss, their mouths moving together lazily. He _ squeezes_, just a little, and gets a surprised whine in response.

Yeah, that song he was going to work on is absolutely waiting.

"You're so, so pretty, baby." He murmurs into the kiss, nipping lightly at Seungmin's lower lip. He squeezes again, feels the soft flesh compress under his palms, drags another whimper out of his boyfriend. "_So _ pretty." Chan tugs Seungmin closer using the grip on his thighs, forces them further apart around his hips. He breaks off from the kiss, trailing his lips down his jaw to nip lightly at the pulse point. He feels Seungmin's hands slide off his neck, one resting lightly on his chest as the other-

Chan groans against his skin as Seungmin presses his palm lightly against his growing erection, feels Seungmin's laugh under his lips. He shifts upward to speak directly into the younger's ear. "Is this why you got all dressed up?" The question is more of a growl, and Seungmin shivers slightly against him, doesn't stop the slow drag of his hand over Chan's cock. "Just to see what it would do to me?"

"Maybe." The word is half-gasped as Seungmin arches against him, tilting his head to let Chan have easier access to the spot on his neck that always turns him into putty. "Maybe I just wanted to." He tries to keep his tone casual, but the intent of the words is more than a little ruined by how he's grabbing at Chan, thumb running along the bulge in his pants. Chan bites down at the skin under his mouth, worries it between his teeth until Seungmin _ whines _ and he's sure it'll bruise.

He can't resist sliding his hands higher, letting his fingers dip beneath the edge of the skirt. Seungmin's thighs are warm under his palms, and he hums low in his throat. "Whatever reason you did it," he pulls back to kiss Seungmin properly again, licking into his mouth, "you spoil me, baby." He nips at Seungmin's lower lip, pushes his thighs a little further apart, and then drops to his knees.

Seungmin makes a soft, surprised sound, and Chan has half a mind to take a picture of him like this- eyes wide behind his glasses, cheeks flushed pink and lips parted just slightly, skirt pushed up high on his thighs and dipping between them just enough to hide his erection. It's an absolutely obscene sight.

"Pretty baby." He coos softly, presses a feather-light kiss to the inside of Seungmin's knee. "Can I take a picture of you?"

He doesn't miss the way Seungmin's eyes somehow go even wider for a moment, then go half-lidded, his cheeks darkening even more. "I don't mind." He mumbles softly, one hand coming up to hide his mouth behind the overly-long sleeve there. Chan can't help his smile, kisses his thigh further up this time as he fumbles to pull his phone out of his back pocket.

It only takes him a second to unlock his phone, and he settles back on his heels, opening his camera app and lining it up. He knows it's selfish to want a picture, maybe, but he doesn't miss the way Seungmin shivers just a little at the camera sound. "You're so gorgeous."

Seungmin pulls his lower lip between his teeth, looks down at him from between his lashes. "Do you want another one?" It's quiet, muffled a little by his hand. Chan tilts his head, ready to ask what he means, when Seungmin moves his hands. He pulls the skirt up around his hips, other hand pulling Chan's hoodie up to expose most of his torso.

Chan almost chokes on his own saliva.

Seungmin's skin has always been a bit darker than his own, and it only makes the delicate pink lace stand out more. It's not like he's never thought about it before, but the _ reality _ of Seungmin in front of him, thighs spread wide, showing off a pair of soft panties and a matching bralette, _ asking _ Chan to take a picture of him? Chan's pretty sure he's died and gone to heaven. Seungmin won't look at him, blushing so hard he can almost feel the heat radiating even from his spot knelt on the floor.

"Fucking _ hell_, baby. Look at you." Chan can't resist taking a picture, eyes fixed on Seungmin's hard cock pressed against the lace, the place where his thighs meet the soft band of the elastic. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Seungmin hums, toying with the hem of the skirt. Chan sets his phone on the chair next to him, nudging it a little further away as he sets his hands back on Seungmin's thighs. Rubbing his thumbs against the skin in soft circles, he presses another kiss there. For all he really, deeply wants to turn his attention there, suck and bite marks into the warm flesh under his fingers, he can see the gears turning in Seungmin's head. "I just…" Seungmin starts, pauses, chews on his lip for a moment. "You make me feel safe enough to try this stuff. Like even if you aren't into it, you won't make me feel weird about it." He shrugs one shoulder, the movement making the hoodie slip down a little.

Chan all but melts, pushing himself up to give his boyfriend a soft, slow kiss. Seungmin leans into him softly, the edge of his glasses bumping Chan's cheek, but he doesn't care. "Thank you for trusting me, baby." Another kiss, and Seungmin is smiling at him so softly even with how burning red his cheeks are. "Please don't ever be embarrassed to share things with me. And as for being into it…" He hums, settles down onto his knees again.

Then, he uses his grip on Seungmin's thighs to pull him to the edge of the counter, pushing his thighs as far open as he can and lightly, teasingly kisses just above his right knee, then his left. "I think that's more an 'actions over words' thing."

He feels the muscles tense under his fingers and smiles, scrapes his teeth just lightly over the skin before he moves further up. Pausing about halfway up, he sucks _ hard _ on the flesh, dragging a whine out of Seungmin's throat in response. He runs his tongue over the spot, soothing it a little and coaxing more color into it. "So, so pretty," he murmurs into the skin, then moves further up, nipping and sucking marks as he goes. Seungmin's trembling just a little under his hands by the time he makes it to the top of one, chest rising and falling a lot quicker. He's hard enough in his pants it's uncomfortable, but seeing his boyfriend like this -glasses starting to fog up from his breath, one hand bracing against the counter to help keep him sitting up while the other holds onto the hoodie still, lace-covered chest heaving- is absolutely worth ignoring it for.

Chan kisses the junction of his thigh, close enough his cheek brushes against Seungmin's neglected erection (the lace is softer than he expects) and hears him _ whimper_.

Then, he pulls back to start marking up the other.

When he deems that one bruised enough, feels Seungmin shaking and hears the soft little whines escaping him, he pulls back to admire his work. Rapidly-darkening marks adorn both his thighs, some still bright red while others have already bruised to purple under his attention, and Seungmin is leaking against the panties, pretty pink lace damp against the head of his cock. "How did I get someone as beautiful as you, baby?"

"Channie…" And Seungmin is _ whining _ his name, thighs flexing and tensing under his hands. "Channie, stop teasing me." When Chan looks up, he's pouting down at him, eyes half-lidded, and really, how can he say no to that?

Chan hums gently, adjusts his grip to settle Seungmin's thighs over his shoulders, and presses a chaste kiss to the tip of Seungmin's dick through the panties. Seungmin lets out a strangled gasp, and Chan briefly wonders exactly how long his boyfriend has been hard- if he'd gotten himself all worked up just anticipating Chan's reaction.

The thought is hotter than it probably should be.

He runs his tongue across the soaked lace, saliva mixing with the precum already there, then presses down and sucks hard, hears the breathy squeal escape Seungmin. Their diet is decent enough that the taste isn't particularly strong, and he hums slowly, making Seungmin's thighs tense on either side of his head. He knows, theoretically, it would probably be smarter to pull the panties down or to the side, but the idea of giving up the sight of this just yet isn't very appealing. A photo can't capture the way Seungmin's cock twitches under his tongue as he lavishes attention on it through the fabric, the way his thighs keep tensing and trying to press in against his hands holding him spread open. He mentally makes a note to ask if next time, _ if _there's a next time, he can film the whole thing.

Seungmin's legs are trembling gently on his shoulders, and he can feel the way his hips try and rut against him, little needy whimpers leaving his mouth. Chan won't even pretend it isn't an ego trip, to be able to take Seungmin apart this easily, but he thinks it’s made up for at least a little by the fact Seungmin enjoys it too. Although, there's one thing he _ does _ enjoy more. "Minnie, baby?" He barely pulls back to speak, pausing to trace the outline of Seungmin’s cock through the fabric with his tongue. "Are you clean?"

"Yeah." The word is more air than sound, Seungmin whining as he pulls back. Chan laughs, presses a soft kiss to the head of Seungmin's erection, and slips his boyfriend's thighs off his shoulders.

And God, is Seungmin a sight when he pulls away. Eyes blown and heavy behind his slightly fogged glasses, chest heaving, bruises blooming on his smooth thighs leading to his soaked panties. "So, so pretty." He praises, watches Seungmin shiver before he ducks in for a kiss. "I'll be right back."

The upside of a small apartment is their bedroom not being far from the kitchen; he doesn't even bother turning on the light to go digging in their bedside table. Both the bottles he's looking for are easy to locate, and he snags a condom in afterthought just in case. He strips off his shirt on the way back, dropping it on the floor to pick up later. Seungmin is still seated on the counter when he gets back, eyes closed, one hand dipping into his underwear to stroke himself as soft little whimpers escape him.

Chan clicks his tongue, bites back a laugh when Seungmin startles at the sound, eyes fluttering back open. His boyfriend openly pouts at him, and he barely restrains the urge to coo at how cute the sight is. He sets the items he retrieved on the counter beside Seungmin, stepping back between his thighs to kiss him again.

Seungmin brings his hands up to press against his chest, nails scratching lightly over Chan’s skin as they kiss, and he hisses against Seungmin's mouth. He loses track of how long they just stay there kissing, mouths moving lazily against each other, until he finally pulls back slowly. Chan can't help the smile that tugs across his lips, kissing the tip of Seungmin's nose. "Hi."

The way Seungmin's face scrunches up, his delicate giggles, those are things Chan wouldn't trade for the world. "Hi." Seungmin whispers back, eyes crinkling softly behind his glasses, and he can't resist another quick kiss.

Then, he smacks Seungmin's thigh lightly, just enough to make him jump and squeak. "Scoot back and flip over, baby." Seungmin looks at him curiously but listens, pushing himself further back onto the counter. Chan helps him flip over (although he's perhaps a bit more hands-on than he really needs to be) and guides his hips up, watches Seungmin pillow his head on his arms and arch his back up. The skirt slips back down with the movement, hiding Seungmin's ass from him, but the sight is almost worth it. "Minnie?"

"You can." Chan almost laughs at how well Seungmin knows him, grabbing his phone and unlocking it again. He can't resist grabbing at Seungmin's ass with one hand, snapping another picture; the bruises from the insides of his thighs are just barely visible, and he debates the merits of stopping to mark them even more. But he can just barely see a hint of pink lace under the edge of the skirt, and there's somewhere else he'd much rather have his mouth.

Somehow, the panties almost look more obscene from this angle, skirt flipped up over his hips, pink lace curved over his boyfriend's ass in a way that should probably be illegal, if only for the sake of his health. "You're so gorgeous." He dips his fingers under the elastic, popping it against Seungmin's skin and enjoying the soft yelp it gets him. He snaps another picture, not missing the shiver or the way Seungmin squirms under his hand. "My pretty baby." He tugs gently at the top of the underwear, slowly pulling it down until it's around Seungmin's upper thighs.

Seungmin whines when he grabs at his ass, squeezes hard. And really, as much as he likes the panties? Nothing will ever compare to the sight of Seungmin, just Seungmin, exposed for Chan’s eyes only. His rim is a tiny bit swollen, probably from cleaning himself earlier, and Chan can't help one last picture before he tosses his phone on the counter, only halfway paying attention to where it ends up. He has something _ much _ more important to focus on.

He glances over quickly to make sure he snags the right bottle of lube -the silicone tastes _ horrible_, at least the flavored is bearable- before popping the cap on it, drizzling a decent amount over his first two fingers. Chan hums, rubbing his fingers together to help warm it up and spread it around, and dips his head down to nip at the flesh of Seungmin's ass. Seungmin gasps, muscles tensing under his touch, and he kisses the spot in apology. "Sorry baby, you're just too delicious." The groan that drags out of Seungmin is worth it, the pitch changing as he traces the tips of his fingers in a slow circle around his rim.

"Your jokes are _ horrible- _" Seungmin chokes on the words, breaking off into a whine when Chan presses the tip of his index finger inside him, pausing just there even though he knows his boyfriend could easily take more. He runs his free hand over Seungmin's back, pushes his hoodie up further to expose the smooth skin there. Seungmin huffs, pressing his hips back to help push Chan's finger deeper inside him, and Chan takes pity on him, sinking in all the way to the knuckle in one smooth motion.

Seungmin gasps loudly, and he curls his finger down, rubbing lightly against Seungmin's prostate. He's not surprised to feel it's a little swollen, not with how turned on Seungmin has been the whole time, and part of him is very, very tempted to just fuck Seungmin open with his fingers. Except he has something a _ lot _ better in mind.

He pulls his finger back out, smearing the lube left on his fingers over Seungmin's hole. It smells a little strongly of artificial peach, but he's more than willing to ignore that, spreading Seungmin open with his hands.

The noise that the first lick over his rim punches out of Seungmin is low and breathy, and in his peripheral vision Chan can see his head drop, forehead resting against his arms. It's not often they get enough time for this, which really is a shame- he's honestly not sure which of them gets off on it more. He knows it's probably mean to tease Seungmin at this point but he can't help it, drags the flat of his tongue over his hole in long, slow strokes until Seungmin whines loudly beneath him. "_Chan- _"

His voice cracks into a moan when Chan takes pity on him, dips his tongue inside his rim, licks into him with quick flicks of his tongue. The taste of artificial peach is cloyingly sweet, not that it stops him whatsoever- not when Seungmin is making those soft little whimpers each time his tongue breaches into him. They’re addictive, no matter how often he hears them.

Seungmin's back arches and he tries to press his hips back, thwarted by Chan's grip tightening, but he doesn't hesitate to press his tongue deeper inside. He pulls back slightly then, presses his lips around Seungmin's rim and sucks, revels in the breathy squeal it rips out of his boyfriend. Seungmin squirms under his hands, thighs still held together by the pink lace, and Chan hums softly just to make him twitch.

Really, his boyfriend is so _ pretty_, Chan can't help himself- it's just too tempting to keep lavishing attention on his hole, licking and sucking at him until Seungmin's thighs are trembling and the taste of fake peach is long replaced by his own saliva. Each drag of his tongue pulls out another gasp or whine, Seungmin pressing back hard enough that Chan's sure he'd practically be riding his face if he didn't have his hips in a death grip. He's made more than a little of a mess, some of his spit dripping down Seungmin's thighs, but it's so hard to resist fucking into him with his tongue when he makes the prettiest noises when he does.

"Channie, please." The words escape Seungmin in a breathless rush, and Chan pulls back a little reluctantly; he runs his fingers over his spit-soaked rim, watching how Seungmin shudders in response. He's hard enough that it hurts a little, but he's still _ so _ tempted to see if he can get Seungmin to fall apart just from his tongue. Seungmin whines, pushes his hips back, and Chan lets him this time, presses just the tip of his finger into his loosened hole. "_Please_, Channie, fuck your baby?"

It's phrased as a request, technically, but they both know exactly the effect it has on Chan. He groans, grip tightening hard enough he wouldn't be surprised to see bruises there later, and ducks down to press an open-mouthed kiss to the small of Seungmin's back. "Who let you be so hot?" He mumbles against the soft skin there, nips lightly, reaching blindly for the second bottle of lube. A quick glance to confirm he has the right one and he pops it open, dripping a fair amount over his fingers.

Seungmin takes the first one easily, whining softly when Chan presses into him. "Stop teasing me." Seungmin complains, the effect dulled by the breathless quality to his voice, and he can't help but laugh softly. He pumps his finger in and out a few times regardless, purposely avoiding Seungmin's prostate as best he can, before slowly working his middle finger inside. It doesn't take much effort, Seungmin already relaxed from being fucked open by his tongue, and he presses his fingers down _ hard_. The sound it drags out of Seungmin is high-pitched and raw, his back arching up and almost curling into himself. "Chan!"

"I thought you wanted me to stop teasing you?" He asks, doing his best to sound innocent even as he thrusts his fingers in deep and holds them there, scissoring them apart to help stretch him open. "You're so indecisive, baby." He laughs breathlessly when Seungmin swats behind him with one arm, all but his fingertips hidden under the dark fabric of his hoodie. Chan catches Seungmin’s hand with his free one, ducks his head down to press a kiss to his palm before linking their fingers together. The angle is a little odd, but Seungmin's palm is warm against his, and feeling his boyfriend's grip tighten in rhythm with each thrust of his fingers is too nice to give up. "Let me know when you're ready for another one."

Seungmin huffs, the effect destroyed by the way his hips rock back and him squeezing Chan’s hand tightly. "If you were going to break me it would be your _ dick_, not your _ fingers_.” Chan can’t help the startled laugh that escapes him, watching his fingers disappear inside Seungmin with a faintly wet sound. He’s warm and still tight around him, even as he whines at Chan to add another finger. He has to release Seungmin’s hand to retrieve the bottle of lube, drizzling more over Seungmin’s hole. The man under him yelps, hips jerking away slightly. “That’s fucking _ cold_, you ass-”

Chan laughs softly, pulling his fingers out fully to rub them together, warming up the lube some. “Sorry, baby.” He slides his first two fingers back in, thrusts them a few times before working in his ring finger. This time it's slower, Seungmin's body a little more resistant to the intrusion, but it isn't long until he's pressing his hips back again, little whiny gasps leaving him every time Chan grazes his fingers over his prostate. He runs his free hand over Seungmin's back, sliding his fingers under the back of the bralette. "So pretty."

"I'm prettier when I'm being fucked." He can _ hear _ the pout in Seungmin's voice, even if he can't see his face from this angle, and he spreads his fingers apart, watches Seungmin shudder from the stretch. "Channie…" Seungmin whines his name, voice cracking just the smallest bit, and he's pretty sure the last of his desire to tease him cracks with it.

He pulls his fingers free of Seungmin, wiping them off on his pants; he needs to do laundry anyways, and he frankly doesn't plan on having them on much longer. "Flip over for me baby?"

Seungmin moves to do so, and Chan slips his hand under his hip, keeping him from hitting the stone countertop too harshly. He squirms a little once he’s laid on his back, reaching behind him to adjust the hoodie where it bunched up. Chan just watches him, taking in the sight of his boyfriend’s flushed face and glasses knocked slightly askew. Seungmin blinks up at him, nudging his glasses back mostly back into place. “What are you staring at?” He asks, voice breathless.

The panties are still around Seungmin’s thighs, and Chan slips a finger under the edge of them, slowly pulling them up and off his legs. He presses a kiss against Seungmin’s ankle as he drops the panties to the ground, nudging his legs open again to settle between them. “You.” The bruises on his thighs have darkened further now, red and purple marks standing out starkly, and Chan runs his fingers over them. “Wondering how I got someone as pretty as you.”

He watches Seungmin’s eyes widen, lips part just a little, then his boyfriend is swatting at his chest. “Sap.” He teases, but his voice and eyes are both soft, and Chan can’t resist leaning over to kiss him. Seungmin pushes himself up to his elbows, spine curving at an angle that’s probably a little uncomfortable to meet him partway. He can feel how hard Seungmin is with how they’re pressed against each other, and he fits one hand between them, curling his hand over Seungmin’s cock to slowly jerk him off.

The kiss turns hotter, Seungmin biting at his lower lip and letting out little whimpers into his mouth. When Chan breaks away, he gets a pout aimed up at him, feels Seungmin’s thighs squeeze his hips. “Aren’t you going to fuck your baby?”

Chan exhales a laugh, straightening up to start undoing his pants. Seungmin’s groping hands make it harder than it really should be, slipping his hand inside Chan’s boxers to wrap around his dick and slowly stroke him. He manages to get his pants down, kicking them off to the side as Seungmin tugs his underwear down to free his cock. "Impatient," he tries to tease, but the word breaks into a moan when Seungmin strokes him fully from base to tip, his boyfriend watching his reaction with his tongue caught between his teeth.

"I already had to wait for you to come home," Seungmin grudgingly moves his hand away to let Chan get fully naked, legs wrapping around his hips to pull him close. “And _ then _ I had to deal with you deciding you wanted to play with me instead of fucking me.”

He’s pretty sure it will only fuel Seungmin’s complaints, but Chan pushes up his hoodie, runs his thumbs under the bralette. “But you’re so pretty, how could I resist playing with you?” He fires back, popping the elastic lightly and making Seungmin gasp. Freeing one hand, he reaches for the condom he had set beside them earlier.

Except Seungmin catches his hand, guiding it towards the still-open bottle of lube instead. "Please Channie?"

They'd been exclusive for a while, though going without a condom wasn't exactly something they did often. But Seungmin pouts up at him, thighs tightening around his hips, and there's no way in hell he can say no to that.

He almost drops the lube while getting more on his fingers, barely managing to snap the bottle shut before it gets all over the counter. It's still a little cold when he slathers it on himself, making him hiss at the feeling. He doesn't miss the look Seungmin shoots him, but whatever smartass comment his boyfriend probably has prepared dies on his lips as he grabs his hip with his clean hand. He watches Chan with dark eyes, holding his thighs open a little wider as Chan lines his cock up and slowly presses inside.

Seungmin is beautiful all the time, really, but Chan admits he has a particular fondness for how the younger man looks right at this moment- eyelashes fluttering, lips parting in a slow exhale, thighs trembling just a little. He's still _ tight_, and part of Chan worries that they're trying this too soon. But Seungmin isn't complaining, and the little noises escaping him aren't of pain, so he keeps going. A few slow rocks of his hips and he's buried fully, rubbing his thumb over Seungmin's hip. "You okay baby?"

Blinking his eyes open, Seungmin nods. He seems to hesitate for a moment before raising his arms, and even in the context Chan can't help but coo softly at how cute the visual is. The angle is a little awkward when he bends down, and Seungmin has to curl up to meet him because of their height difference, but it's worth it to catch him in a kiss that's softer than the situation implies.

"I'm okay." Seungmin mumbles against his mouth, kissing him again before letting himself drop back against the counter. His fingers stay linked together behind Chan's neck, thumbs tracing the line of his spine gently. "Promise. Just give me a second?"

It's not the easiest thing to hold still, not when Seungmin is hot and wet and tight around him, but he agrees easily. He glances down, eyes catching on pink lace, and he can't help the smile that crosses his face. Idly wiping the extra lube on his fingers off on his thigh, he brings his hand up to pull the bralette to the side.

Chan will openly admit he's still not totally over the surprise of Seungmin getting his nipples pierced, even if he has _ no _ complaints about it- it doesn't exactly seem like something his boyfriend would do, but he's also learning very fast Seungmin is full of surprises.

Seungmin makes a noise low in his throat when he toys with the bar, rolling his nipple between two fingers and enjoying the way it makes Seungmin shift underneath him. His boyfriend has always been sensitive there, and the shiny metal bars only seem to have enhanced it, a fact he enjoys abusing. It's only a few moments before Seungmin swats his hand away, pouting up at Chan. "Stop playing with me."

Normally he would tease Seungmin more, drag it out longer, but Seungmin tightens his thighs around his hips, grinding back against him, and even his self-control only lasts so long. He slides his hand down to Seungmin’s waist, tightening his grip on his hip. His first thrust is shallow, making sure Seungmin really is okay with him moving, but when it just pulls out a soft gasp, Chan puts a little more force behind the second.

He doesn't pick up too much speed to start, but every thrust is hard enough to slightly jolt Seungmin on the counter, and he frees one hand from his sleeve to grab the edge and brace himself. Little whines escape him with each thrust, his other hand resting over Chan’s on his waist, the bottoms of his glasses fogging up faintly with his gasps. He can feel where Seungmin’s been dripping from arousal against his fingertips- the skirt is probably soaked, though he can’t tell. “You’re so pretty.”

The way Seungmin shudders under him only reinforces his opinion, eyes glassy, bruised thighs spreading wider to encourage him. “Channie _ please._”

How can he say no to that?

Chan pauses, ducking down to kiss Seungmin again, their mouths moving together messily for a long moment before he pulls back. “Anything for you, baby.” He reluctantly pulls his hand out from under Seungmin’s, guiding him to settle his legs over his shoulders, then settles his free hand on his upper thigh. He rolls his hips a few times, slowly, shifting the angle a little each time until he feels Seungmin tense around him.

Then he tightens his grip and starts fucking into Seungmin hard and fast, the sound of their skin hitting echoing around their apartment.

Seungmin’s reaction is instant- his eyes rolling back for a moment and his free hand flying up to cover his mouth and muffle the loud moan it tears out of his throat. As much as he hates it, Chan has to admit it’s probably a good idea, considering how thin their walls are. He can still hear the loud whimpers every time he fully slips inside, Seungmin’s thigh trembling under his hand from the sensation.

He’s pretty sure his grip on Seungmin is going to leave bruises, but he doubts either of them are going to care; Seungmin seems to enjoy the marks as much as he enjoys making them. Seungmin whines when he adjusts the angle a little, releasing the counter to wrap his mostly-covered hand around his own cock. And while Chan’s vaguely aware this means he definitely has to do laundry tomorrow, the sight of Seungmin underneath him, skirt flipped up around his hips, fisting his cock in _ Chan’s _ hoodie, is going to be burned into his memory for a long time.

“Chan-” Seungmin cuts himself off with a whine, voice muffled by his hand. Each thrust jostles his glasses a little, leaving them crooked on his face, and it does nothing but help how fucked-out he already looks. “Fuck, Channie, please.” He doesn’t even seem sure what he’s asking for, watching Chan with hazy eyes. He’s _ beautiful_, and Chan tells him as much, watching the color on his cheeks darken even further.

He knows he isn’t going to last long, not with the way Seungmin is whining and writhing underneath him, but it doesn’t seem like his boyfriend is in much better shape. Seungmin’s pace on his own cock is getting sloppy and his moans keep pitching higher with each thrust, both obvious signs he’s getting close. Chan pulls his hips up a little further, each of his thrusts pushing Seungmin up the counter a little until he yanks him back, and Seungmin’s voice cracks. Then he _ shudders _ with his entire body, eyes screwing shut, and tightens around Chan.

Seungmin is always quieter when he comes than Chan expects, letting out soft little whimpers as he’s fucked through it, cum staining the sleeve of his hoodie and the underside of his skirt. Chan slows his pace, grinding deep inside Seungmin and watching his back arch in response to the extra stimulation. Once Seungmin’s hand stills, he shifts his hands, moving to pull himself out to finish off.

Before he can do so, Seungmin drops his legs to wrap around his hips, dark eyes opening. “I want you to come in me.”

Chan almost chokes on nothing in surprise -Seungmin normally hates the clean up of even just lube, complaining about how hard it is to get everything out of himself- but Seungmin grinds his hips back against him, a pout forming on his lips, and he doesn’t think _ anyone _ could resist that. Seungmin lets out a little whine when he starts fucking into him again, but otherwise doesn’t complain, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

It doesn’t take Chan long to find his own release, ducking down to kiss Seungmin feverishly as he presses his hips flush to his boyfriend’s. The kiss softens as he comes down from his high, and he breaks it to nuzzle his nose against Seungmin’s. “You’re amazing, baby.”

Seungmin laughs breathlessly, and Chan can feel where his legs are still trembling around him, little shudders leftover from the overstimulation. He brings his arms up to wrap around Chan’s neck, careful to keep the dirtied sleeve away from his skin. “Says you.” He teases softly, catching Chan in another slow kiss.

When he pulls back, there’s something strange, almost confused in his expression. Chan frowns slightly, opens his mouth to ask what’s wrong, when Seungmin beats him to it.

“I love you.”

Chan’s pretty sure he’s gaping like an idiot. But neither one of them have said it yet, even if they’ve been together for close to a year, and he’s definitely caught off guard. Seungmin shrinks into himself in the silence, eyes focusing on a spot on the ceiling behind his head. “You don’t have to say anything, I just-”

He cuts him off with a kiss, getting a startled noise in response before Seungmin melts against him, wrapping his arms tighter in spite of the awkward angle. Chan pulls back slowly, watches Seungmin blink his eyes open almost sleepily. “I love you too, baby. So, so much.”

Seungmin’s eyes go wide for second, then crinkle up with the _ brilliant _ smile that dawns on his face, a giggle escaping him before he kisses Chan again.

Chan knows that later Seungmin will probably complain about the mess on his clothes, the counter, and inside him. But for now he indulges himself in the kisses and warmth of where their bodies press together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just 6.2k of filth because:  
1\. seungmin deserves more porn in general  
2\. seungchan especially deserves more porn  
3\. i just wanted to write seungmin in a skirt getting ruined.
> 
> there's absolutely a backstory and an accidental universe around this (that explains stuff like why they're living together when they've only been dating a few months, etc) but i'm gonna just post this and go from there
> 
> title is just the song i had on loop for most of this.
> 
> anyways you can yell at me on twitter at @norudeghosts i mostly just scream


End file.
